Mobile soft-switch core bearer network employs the Internet Protocol (IP) network for the networking. When it is checked whether the bearer network meets the requirements of communication network planning, a transmission apparatus or a receiving apparatus of a test device is respectively connected to each network element (NE) node of an IP network. The test device stimulates and initiates a certain amount of data traffic to the IP network. Thus, a performance indicator of QoS of the IP network can be tested with the data traffic, where the performance indicator of QoS may include but is not limited to, at least one of delay, jitter and packet dropping rate, etc.
Since the test device may only stimulate a certain amount of data traffic which may differ a lot from the data required by the communication network planning, the obtained test result may not truly reflect the situation whether the bearer network complies with the requirements of the communication network planning. In addition, since the test device is connected to the bearer network, the test result may be affected by the performance of the test device itself, and thereby may not accurately reflect the performance indicator of QoS of the IP network either.